Short Stories of Hiccup Horendous Haddock III
by minischnauzergirl
Summary: One-shots from Hiccup's life from childhood to old age. I take suggestions for these one-shots but please read my guidelines first.  Hope you all enjoy and PLEASE don't forget to COMMENT!  I put rating at T just to be safe but most stores are K
1. The battle over two words

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story line, characters, and other items of such sort do not belong to me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**DRABBLE RULES**: I am open to ideas from the public for this collection of drabbles to continue on in the hope that I am catching your interest. My rules though – I **WILL NOT** UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCE WRITE STORIES ON OR WITH THE FOLLOWING TOPICS: 1) gay/lesbians 2)sensual material is out though kissing will be allowed in some of these drabbles 3) curse words of any sort even the mild ones yes. Put it this way, if you couldn't say it when you were eight, then it won't be in here. 4) Any vo-do or creepy back from the dead or magic stuff is strictly out! Yes that includes Hiccup being able to talk to toothless.

It was a crisp, sunless day on Berk as one of the island's smallest residents stumbled around the town, staring at the burly Vikings and more importantly, looking for someone to play with. His father had shoved him out of the house with a firm push on the back and a pat on the head insisting that a growing boy needed fresh air. Hiccup, five-year old baby face quivered with fear and excitement. His large dusty-green eyes filled with tears when the door to his home was firmly shut, leaving him standing there. For a second he considered climbing back in the window, but he knew he was a Viking. And Vikings don't get scared just because their daddy tells them to go play with strangers.

"I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" Hiccup's small voice cheered over and over to himself as he took off down the hill running.

After endless time of wandering, Hiccup heard a young voice behind him call out, "Hey you! Aren't you the chief's kid?"

"Who, me," Hiccup questioned spinning himself around to face the direction the voice was coming from.

"Of course you dunderbrains," the blond-haired boy called out sarcastically, only to be interrupted by a hard punch to his left shoulder.

"HEY!" a girl's voice shrieked out, "Dunderhead is _my_ word, not yours! _Your_ word is stupidhead you stupidhead!

"HEY!" Tuffnut countered in an equally aggressive tone, "Now your using _my_ word!" Seconds later, they were a pile of screams and limbs entangled on the ground in an epic battle over two words. Hiccup just stood their mutely watching the blood fly and the arms and legs and teeth struggled for a holding place on the enemy's body.

Moment's later it was over as the girl dealt a punch to the boy's nose and the girl received a good boot stomping to her hand. Both shrieked and were on the verge of tears and another war. Hiccup, feeling endangered and out of place mustered up the strength to yell, "See you tomorrow!" before dashing up the hill as if his drawers were on fire.

Once he reached the house and dashed in the door, he leaned against the wall huffing and puffing. "What's got you all out of air? Did you just run up that hill?" Stoick questioned playfully.

Between breaths, Hiccup panted a weak, "Yes Daddy."

"Well," Stoick said, a little interested by what he was running _from. _"Why did you dash up that hill so fast? Were you running from something?

"Yes Daddy," Hiccup said obediently.

"Well, what was it," Stoick said irritated at Hiccup's two word responses.

"I met two kids but they got in a fight daddy."

"Oh did they? What did you learn from their fight? Did you learn how to punch or kick, or break bones?" Stoick was excited at the prospective of the development and love of violence in early childhood.

"Oh no! Of course not daddy," Hiccup giggled, girlie like. "I learned to never call anyone dunderhead or a stupidhead because it will only get you hurt. I don't like fighting. It's mean." Pleased with his answer, Hiccup nodded once and toddled up the stairs to play with his toys while Stoick simply put his forehead on the kitchen table and simply repeated Hiccup's answer over and over with disbelief.


	2. Wooden swords and daggers

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story line, characters, and other items of such sort do not belong to me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**DRABBLE RULES**: I am open to ideas from the public for this collection of drabbles to continue on in the hope that I am catching your interest. My rules though – I **WILL NOT** UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCE WRITE STORIES ON OR WITH THE FOLLOWING TOPICS: 1) gay/lesbians 2)sensual material is out though kissing will be allowed in some of these drabbles 3) curse words of any sort even the mild ones yes. Put it this way, if you couldn't say it when you were eight, then it won't be in here. 4) Any vo-do or creepy back from the dead or magic stuff is strictly out! Yes that includes Hiccup being able to talk to toothless.

Wooden Swords and Daggers:

Humor/Friendship

"Take that, and that, and THAT!" Hiccup cried out exuberantly as he and Fishlegs crashed the wooden swords together, in a brisk manner. Fishlegs wobbled about, already a little large in stature and heavy set, while Hiccup dodged skittishly, trying to keep his thin body away from the sword that was brandishing ever nearer. At the fine age of 8, Hiccup thought that his wooden swords were the coolest thing besides killing a dragon. He was soon to be proven wrong.

Children standing around Hiccup and Fishlegs cheered and chanted, amused by their fascinating show, until a rough, feminine voice called out, "What's going on here?"

The crowd went silent and heads turned as Astrid pushed her way through the crowd and strode her way up to the two Vikings-in-training. She stared at the wooden swords and as if they were the most pathetic thing she had ever seen. "You still play with _toy_ swords?" she chided with a humored, devilish tone.

"Were not playing with them," Hiccup defended. "We're practicing. Anyways, don't you still _play_ with wooden swords too?" Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

Astrid's face went red. "No, I do not play with wooden swords! I," she said proudly pausing for dramatic effect, "use a real dagger."

Many ooohhh's and aaahhh's went through the crowd as Astrid pulled out a small little dagger that shone with a dull luminosity to it. Its old aged showed in the several little chips off the side and rust covered the tip.

"Is it yours?" one of the younger kid's asked, big black eyes open in admiring awe.

"Sure is kiddo!" she said giving an smile as big as a deadly naddar's jaws while playfully tussling the kid's hair, trying to win the admiration of all.

To Hiccup, the dagger was pretty boring. His dad had tons of them in his bedroom and had even given a brand new silver one to Hiccup but made him promise to only use it in emergencies since his accident track record was starting to grow at a rapid pace. But still, it put his wooden one to shame. Hiccup sighed and walked away defeated. Wooden swords sucked. On the way home he snapped apart the sword and laid it in the firewood pile to be used that night when he made dinner. He went inside and grabbed a fishing rod and headed down to the docks to see if he could catch a fish.

After a few minutes there, he heard foot steps coming up behind him. He sighed as Astrid came up next to him with her fishing rod in hand too. After a few minutes of as much of an awkward silence that you can get with children, she said "You didn't think my dagger was all that impressive did you?" unintentional disappointment leaking into her voice.

"Not really," Hiccup said, but seeing her disappointment grow, he quickly continued, "but does it cut well? It looks like it has a good point to it."

She smiled. "Oh it does! You want to see," she said pushing the knife point up into her thumb.

"No, no, no!" Hiccup quickly back peddled. "Don't cut yourself!"

"Then what else can I cut?" Astrid puzzled. At that moment, Hiccup's line began to pull slightly and moment's later, a small 8 inch fish lay flopping helplessly on the deck.

"You can gut my fish," Hiccup said, enthralled at the fact that he wasn't going to have to cut up his own dinner.

Astrid beamed at him enthusiastically. "Consider it done!" She aimed her knife at the poor little fish, first putting it out of its misery then continuing to removing its warm guts and placing them in Hiccup's hands.

Together they dissected the stomach, then the rest of its vital organs, both fascinated and discussed, before tossing away the useless fish back into the ocean. By the time they had finished cleaning up their bloody hands, the orangish-pink sun was disappearing under the waves, casting long shadows over the huts on the island.

Astrid quickly jumped up. "I have to go home. I'm already late and if mom finds that this dagger is missing, I will be so dead." Hiccup laughed.

"So it isn't your dagger?"

Astrid shook her head furiously. "No it's mine but I'm not supposed to take it out of the house."

Hiccup laughed. "Well here comes your dad."

Astrid turned white. "Oh no, I am in so much trouble if he finds out."

"No problem. Quick hand me the knife and shove it down this fish's throat. Your dad will never see it!" Hiccup whispered grabbing the knife before she had a chance to answer.

"Thanks Hiccup." She smiled a friendly smile before running to catch up with her dad, proudly showing him the fish that she had caught for dinner.

"I love daggers," Hiccup thought happily as he quickly walked in the direction of home.


	3. Mommy can fix anything

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story line, characters, and other items of such sort do not belong to me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**DRABBLE RULES**: I am open to ideas from the public for this collection of drabbles to continue on in the hope that I am catching your interest. My rules though – I **WILL NOT** UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCE WRITE STORIES ON OR WITH THE FOLLOWING TOPICS: 1) gay/lesbians 2)sensual material is out though kissing will be allowed in some of these drabbles 3) curse words of any sort even the mild ones yes. Put it this way, if you couldn't say it when you were eight, then it won't be in here. 4) Any vo-do or creepy back from the dead or magic stuff is strictly out! Yes that includes Hiccup being able to talk to toothless.

**This Drabble idea came from:** **kate-7h**

Mommy Can Fix Everything

Family

"Mommy, Mommy," a red eyed, three year old, Hiccup sobbed as he limped into the kitchen where his mother sat, stirring a big bowl of stew.

"What's the mater honey," she cooed softly to him.

"My knee hurts," he whimpered, pointing to the spot that had a small trickle of blood coming out of it.

"Here," she said pulling him up onto her lap. "Straighten your leg and let me see." After a small examination, it was clear that it was just another one of Hiccup's regular small scratches and bruised knee sort of situations. She smiled at him tenderly. "You will live darling. Would you like me to wrap it for you?"

"Oh yes please mommy!" Hiccup smiled and occasionally cried out as his mother carefully cleaned the scrape and wrapped an old piece of cloth twice tightly around Hiccup's knee before securing gently yet tightly it in the back.

"You're good as new my son," she said cheerfully, giving him a warm, motherly smile. "You're free to go and play." Hiccup frowned and shook his head no. "No?" she questioned? "Why?"

"You forgot something," he said earnestly looking up into his mother's green eyes. "You forgot to kiss the pain away."

"Oh how could I ever forget," she laughed jovially as she bent down and softly kissed her small son's knee."

Hiccup jumped up and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "Mommy how did you do that?"

"Do what my little Viking?" she questioned.

"The pain is all gone! I'm all better!" Hiccup cried happily as he once again ran around the room, jumping up and down, pretending to slay every dragon in site. His mother laughed along with her son's joy.

It was only moment's later that she remembered that she had a stew cooking over the fire. She rushed over to it only to stir it and smell the far to common smell of charred food. Hiccup stuck his finger in to lap up a quick taste.

"Yuck!" Hiccup sputtered. "You burned dinner again!" Before her aggravation could reach her mouth, he said while hugging onto her legs, "But that's okay. You can fix anything mommy!" She could do nothing more than to bend down and give her wonderful little boy a big hug. "Oh I do love you my son," Hiccup's mother whispered in his earl; "My little Hiccup."

"And I love you to mommy!" Hiccup whispered back to her giving her a soft kiss on the nose and placing a loved feeling in her heart.


	4. The pain of choices

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story line, characters, and other items of such sort do not belong to me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT :D**

**DRABBLE RULES**: I am open to ideas from the public for this collection of drabbles to continue on in the hope that I am catching your interest. My rules though – I **WILL NOT** UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCE WRITE STORIES ON OR WITH THE FOLLOWING TOPICS: 1) gay/lesbians 2)sensual material is out though kissing will be allowed in some of these drabbles 3) curse words of any sort even the mild ones yes. Put it this way, if you couldn't say it in front of your parents when you were eight, then it won't be in here. 4) Any vo-do or creepy back from the dead or magic stuff is strictly out! Yes that includes Hiccup being able to talk to toothless.

**This Drabble idea came from:** **Victoria62015**

**The Pain of Choices**

**Angst/Family**

Hiccup sat on a rock in the clearing, staring at the well-worn lines in the ground that Toothless had drawn many months ago. His toe softly nudged the line, re-establishing its existence as he sighed sadly. Toothless looked up at him, gave him a small whine, and went back to his unsuccessful fishing. Hiccup day wasn't a bad one. In fact, he was rather enjoying it but, one simple question had changed it all.

He was sitting in the Mead Hall after finishing his daily work in the blacksmith, intending on spending the afternoon with Astrid. Suddenly, Snotlout came running up to the table, and started talking a mile a minute, rattling of the instructions of a new game he had learned.

"Okay," he started, "all you have to do is compare two things and ask which the person would prefer. It can be funny like-"

"What would you prefer to eat Tuffnut," his sister interrupted with an evil grin. "Snotlout's cooking or my cooking,"

"Uh…neither," Tuffnut answered nervously, earning him a punch in the shoulder from both Snotlout and Ruffnut.

"Nope, you have to give an answer or _forfeit_," Snotlout informed proudly, sneering the last word to make it sound all wimpy.

Tuffnut gulped. "Uh… I guess I… would have to go… with… uh…,"

"Just spit it out already man!" Snotlout jeered impatiently after about 10 seconds of indecisiveness.

"Okay, okay. I would go with Snotlout's cooking." After once again receiving a strong punch in the shoulder from his sister, he laughed and shoved her off the bench. "Sorry sis," he joked, looking down at her and not sounding very sorry at all, "but you couldn't cook a half decent fish if your life depended on it." The entire group laughed, except for Ruff, who still sat on the floor with an irritated look clouding over her face.

The entire group was hooked. They sat for hours throwing questions back and forth to each other, some humorous, some embarrassing, and Fishlegs were undoubtedly quite boring. They varied from,

"Would your rather shave off your first beard or shave your head bald?"

"Would you rather kicked in the shin or kicked in the ribs?"

"Would you rather use an axe or a shield?"

Astrid was asked, "Would you rather kiss Hiccup or Snotlout?" She just laughed and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?" The whole group snickered as Hiccup smiled widely and blushed a deep pink but, subtlety slipped his hand into Astrid's. She smiled back at him happily and gave him another soft peck.

"Okay, okay, love birds, I'm up next." Snotlout smiled mischievously. He was still a little annoyed that Astrid had chosen his cousin over him, so he had formed a plan to ask Hiccup a question that would hit a low note with him that might improve his toughness level with Astrid and might possibly win her back. It was not likely but, it was a chance all the same. This is where things went horribly wrong.

"Okay Hiccup," Snotlout began, "If your mother and your dragon were both on their death beds and you could only save one of them, who would you save?"

Astrid felt Hiccup's soft grip on her hand crumble into nothingness as his face first turned white, then red, before overwhelming depression hit his face. He stood up, balled his hands into fist, then appearing to have lost all his strength, except for in his legs, stood up and ran out of the hall. The whole group turned to Snotlout.

"Pfff, what happened to the Viking in him? Is he a wimp or what," Snotlout mocked? His answer was met by the hardest punch he had ever received into his jaw. The person next to him, which he later found out was Ruffnut, gave him a good hard kick between the legs, forcing him to sink to the floor and rock back and forth causing the few other tables of Vikings in the Mead Hall to erupt in laughter. It didn't help that Astrid stood over him yelling.

"What is WRONG with you? Are you some kind of emotionless rock? You know how Hiccup is about his mom! You're pathetic!" With a final glare, Astrid took off in the direction where she last saw Hiccup run off in.

Ruffnut held her head high and stepped over his body, looping her arm through Fishlegs who led her quickly outside. Tuffnut stood over Snotlout as he cringed on the floor. "A hand," he squeaked, weakly lifting his palm up to his friend. Tuffnut shook his head no.

"Dude, your low," and walked off in the direction of his sister and Fishlegs.

Hiccup meanwhile, was running aimlessly, not allowing himself to think or feel anything but numbness. It wasn't until he reached the small lake that his prosthesis caught a wrong edge and causing him to tumble down, the earth slapping him from his frozen state.

He lay there on the ground for a few minutes, getting his bearings, breathing shallowly. "What is wrong with me?" He thought angrily as he stood up and started pacing around. "It was only a stupid question. It's an easy question! Why am I over reacting? The answer is-" His mind cut off at that thought as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill over. He wiped them back with his hand. "No it wasn't a stupid question. It was a question that was meant to hurt and antagonize his soul until an answer was given."

Hiccup stumbled over to a rock and lazily threw his weight upon it, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "How can I choose which one in more important?" He quietly mumbled to himself. A soft head rubbing underneath his chin, surprised him, causing him to jump and shoot open his eyelids. In front of him stood Toothless, purring softly and staring at him with big black and green eyes and a soft, gummy grin. He cocked his head to the left and studied him as if to interpret his emotions then wandered over to the pond and splashed his head around in the attempt to get a snack.

Hiccup sunk down once again on the rock, his foot rubbing his dragon's faded drawing. Toothless was his best friend and the reason he was alive! He gave him his freedom when walking with the prosthesis became too painful and never did seek revenge on Hiccup's village for the evil things they had done to him. He was the only one to give him a chance when he was weak and the one who gave him the strength to be brave. Yet, his mother had been there for him to.

She had tucked him into bed and sang him to sleep after he had nightmares. She bandaged his cuts and bruises, kissing each one carefully, and had believed that he would one day become a great Viking. She was his best friend before Toothless and spent hours listening to his woes, his joys, his fears, and his…Hiccup-ness.

As his mind debated, his eyelids grew heavy and his body felt weightless. In moments, he was asleep. At first, Hiccup only saw thick walls of black all around him. As hard as he tried to claw it away, it stayed, leaving him to feel both suffocated and utterly alone. He started to run, slow at first then at a break-neck bolt.

Suddenly, a dim, golden light shined dully just feet in front of him. By it was a vile of a bubbling purple liquid. Hiccup bent down and picked it up carefully to examine it. As he stared intently into the vile, a soft, familiar voice spoke. "Hiccup is that you?"

Hiccup almost dropped the vile as his head bobbed up and spun around in all directions. "Mom? Mom is that you?" Suddenly in front of him lay his mother, pale, sickly, dying. She gave a weak cough. "Yes dear it's me. Please be careful with the vile. It contains the medicine to save a life." Hiccup's eyes widened and his thoughtlessly shoved the vile in his mother's hand. "Are you sure you want to save my life," she asked in more of a wheeze than a voice? "You have a friend over their dying too." She lifted a shaky had and pointed a finger to her right.

Toothless's almost lifeless body appeared to his right, his sides rising and falling slowly, each breath raspy and gargled. "Oh no," Hiccup cried out with anguish in his voice! "Toothless what happened? Don't leave me buddy! Please hold on!" Toothless let out a weak moan as Hiccup hugged his arms and face around his heavy head.

"Quick son," His mother said with as much force as she could muster, "neither of us has much time. You must save your dragon's life!"

Hiccup broke down in uncontrollable sobs. "But mom, but mom," he cried out roughly, his breaths hitching on his throat, "what about you?"

She smiled at him weakly. "I have already completed my life son. I lived a good many years and I have completed every one of my goals in life, you being the most important one." She gently wiped the tears from his red eyes and gave him a long gentle hug before continuing. "You and your friend there have just started your lives. It would not be fair for me to take my long lived and pointless life over his."

Hiccup nodded, understandingly but was empty of words. He hugged his mother one last time before hearing her final words, "I love you and will always love you my precious son, my little Hiccup," whisper lightly in his ear. Her body suddenly went limp.

"No mom, don't leave me again," he cried out bitterly. His screams filled the room as the light and his mother's body faded into nothingness. He wept, face buried in his hands for maybe minutes, or hours, or days until he heard a weak moan fall from Toothless's throat.

Hiccup quickly crawled on hands and knees over to his friend's side and pulled the vile from his pocket. Carefully uncorking the top, he poured the liquid down his dragon's throat and waited for the medicine to take effect. Instead of suddenly jumping up healed, Toothless's body began to fade. Hiccup tried desperately to grab a hold on his friend but it was if is body was a hologram. His hands past right through him as gold dust twinkled around him and faded his body away to nothingness.

The dream went back to a black again. Poor Hiccup, drained of all desire to live, suddenly began to feel as if he was falling. He considered screaming but, having no desire to be saved, felt the wind whip past his face silently. Suddenly a giant WHOOSH exploded out of nowhere and grabbed onto Hiccup's limp body and touched his feet down lightly onto solid ground. Light of all colors suddenly exploded out of no where and a completely healed Toothless stood in front of him with a gummy smile.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried with all his might as he rushed and flung himself around his dragon's neck. Toothless purred loudly and happily, wrapping his paws and wings around his boy's body. Then, it all ended.

Hiccup's heavy eyelids fluttered open as he felt a soft hand shaking his shoulder. Astrid stood over him, a distressed look on her face. "Hiccup are you alright? I've been looking for you everywhere?" Hiccup rubbed his face, getting the sleep out of his eyes and trying to transition from the dream back to real life.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered in a quivering voice. Astrid pulled him into a tight hug as Hiccup sighed deeply then smiled. "I figured out the answer," Hiccup said shyly.

"Oh Hiccup," Astrid started, "You shouldn't have to pick. Snotlout was just being mean.

"No, no," he spoke strongly, "It's all okay. I had a dream and let's just say that it's all okay.

"You're sure?"

Hiccup nodded happily. "Come on, let's go for a ride," he said, motioning over to Toothless. Astrid smiled and nodded and gently took her boyfriend's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Out of curiosity," she started, "who did you pick?" She bit her lip, nervous about Hiccup's reaction.

He laughed and gave her a mysterious look. "Guess." She lifted a curious eyebrow and Hiccup leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and the guessing game began.


	5. The vest

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story line, characters, and other items of such sort do not belong to me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME MORE DRABBLE IDEAS! :D**

**DRABBLE RULES**: I AM OPEN TO IDEAS FROM ANYONE for this collection of drabbles to continue on in the hope that I am catching your interest. My rules though – I **WILL NOT** UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCE WRITE STORIES ON OR WITH THE FOLLOWING TOPICS: 1) gay/lesbians 2)sensual material is out though kissing will be allowed in some of these drabbles 3) curse words of any sort even the mild ones yes. Put it this way, if you couldn't say it in front of your parents when you were eight, then it won't be in here. 4) Any vo-do or creepy back from the dead or magic stuff is strictly out! Yes that includes Hiccup being able to talk to toothless.

**This Drabble idea came from:** **kate-7h**

**The Vest**

**Angst/Family**

Astrid gently fingered Hiccup's soft vest, enjoying the smell of singed hair and her boyfriend's scent that lingered deep into the hide. It was obviously old but not in bad shape at all. If treated well, it could last another ten years. "Who made you this vest?" She asked him softly, her hand still stroking it. Hiccup smiled and frowned as his mind flashed back.

It was a cold fall evening on Burk and seven year old Hiccup lay soundly asleep in his bed. His mother smiled gently over him, stroking his auburn hair, softly humming a soft tune about dragons when Stoick suddenly burst in the front door.

"Quick," he roared with panic in his voice, "there is a hoard of dragon's heading this way! Take the boy down to the cellar and then come up and join the fight! The devil dragon is leading them!"

At that, an ear-piercing scream filled the air and a blue-red fireball smashed into the earth, leaving a sizable crater in the frozen rock. Hiccup's mother nodded firmly, then turned and draped Hiccup's young body over her arms and ran him down the stairs. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a small voice call out, "Mom! Where are you?"

"I'm right here son," she said running back down the stairs and to his make-shift hay bed. She smiled at him softly.

"Another dragon raid," Hiccup questioned excitedly? His mother nodded. "Wow! That's the second one this week!" A moment of silence passed between Hiccup and his mother, each enjoying the presence of each other until the scream of another fire ball pierced the air.

"You going to catch me a night fury this time mom," he asked as he always did right before she left on a raid? She laughed jovially.

"I will try my son as I always do." Hiccup smiled up at her and hugged her around the neck.

Suddenly he felt empty. This wasn't the feeling that you get when you run out of sweets or can't get something you desire to own. No, this time it felt like when you said goodbye to a village member you intended to see again and found out the next day that they had been killed in a raid. His mother felt the difference in his presence and pulled back to look at him.

"What's wrong my Hiccup?" She whispered, a frown dabbing her lips.

Hiccup considered his thoughts for a moment. "You will be careful, right mom? And I will see you again right?" His small hands gripped at her brown, fuzzy vest.

His mother frowned slightly. She knew that anything could happen and as much as she would like to make her son think that she was safe, she knew lying to him would be more hurtful. "I will try my best to be safe, love." Her sincerely spoken words put Hiccup's heart at peace and he settled his head back down on the straw.

"I love you mom," Hiccup said quietly, kissing her on the nose, his big muddy-green eyes staring up into her emerald ones.

"As I love you son," she said smiling back placing a kiss on his forehead.

"How much," Hiccup yawned.

"All the much in the world plus…"

"All the dragon teeth in the world," her son laughed tiredly, smiling at the thought of those great many teeth.

"Yes," his mother cooed, "I love you all the much in the word, plus all the dragon teeth, and so much more than that." Hiccup giggled.

"Sleep well, my precious Hiccup," She called out as she waved and dashed up the stairs, grabbed her axe, and raced out the front door. Hiccup quickly fell asleep to the beloved Viking melody of screaming fireballs, battle cries, and the soft touch of his mother's kiss still remaining on his forehead.

Hiccup woke up late the next morning when the sun shone down the cellar stairs and strait into his face. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his freckled face and stretching out his arms and legs. Then suddenly, he felt as if something was different.

The house wasn't filled with the sound of his dad's heaving snoring and the smell of his mother's cooking wasn't wafting down the stairs and up into his nose. All he heard was a muffled snorting sound coming from up the stairs. He cautiously climbed up the sod stairs and looked into the kitchen.

The room was cold as the hearth lay unlit. "This is different," Hiccup thought. "Why hasn't mom lit the fire yet?" That's when he noticed his father sitting at the table, his red face in his hands. Without thinking, the young boy called out, "Dad what wrong? Where is mom?"

His father spun around and Hiccup looked strait into his red, bloodshot eyes. "Oh Hiccup," he sniffled. "I didn't know you were awake." He sniffled again before patting to the seat next to him. His son obediently walked over and sat down.

"Son," Stoick began, "I have some bad news to share with you." Hiccup sat quietly, dread filling his empty stomach. Taking a deep breath, his wavering voice continued on. "Last night during the raid, there was an accident."

"An accident," Hiccup questioned? His stomach dropped a level lower. He could feel acid rising in his throat.

"Yes, and your mother," Stoick's voice broke as a tear rolled down his big cheek, "didn't…live."

Hiccup ran to the front door and flung it open just in time as his empty stomach heaved itself out all over the front steps. Tears began to flow uncontrollably and soon, his shocked body could take it no more. Hiccup's eyes rolled back into his head and Stoick turned around just fast enough to see his boy fainting and rolling down the steps and into the village. It was all Stoick could do to run after him and try not to slip on his son's vomit.

Hiccup woke up hours later. His broken arm was firmly bandaged in a splint and his father sat in a chair next to him. The silence lasted for a few minutes before his father pulled something out from behind the chair and gingerly placed in on Hiccup's lap. It was his mother's vest. Stoick cleared his throat and gruffly spoke.

"Right before your mother died, she gave me this," he stopped to gesture to the vest. "She said to give it to you and to tell you to take good care of it." Hiccup nodded and hugged the precious jacket to his chest. "Whenever you get lonely, she said to stick your nose in it and smell the hide's deep scent and remember her." Hiccup crawled out of bed and hopped onto his dad's lap. They both sat there for hours, sniffing the vest and remembering her life.

The flashback ended as Astrid's hand was quickly waving back and forth in front of Hiccup's face. "Hello? Hiccup? Berk to Hiccup!" She shook his shoulder lightly. He blinked a few times, re-orienting himself and laughed.

"Sorry Astrid," Hiccup smiled wryly. "I was having a flashback?"

"About when you got the vest?" Astrid asked, a confused expression covering her face.

Hiccup smiled lightly and placed his hand on his chest atop of Astrid's. "It was my mom's. It brings back a lot of memories."

Astrid smiled softly. "Tell me about her."


	6. Life Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story line, characters, and other items of such sort do not belong to me.

Long time, no read! I'm **so very sorry for the epic long wait** for my newest post. It has to be at least nine weeks or more since my last update (I've just ended my first quarter of school so that's how I'm keeping track of the time). Life has been very crazy between balancing school/grades, clubs, presentations, piano, life, and a few other things that I have listed on my profile page. I've spent about two days writing this and I feel that even though (in my opinion) it is lacking in comparison to my other drabbles, it is a story none-the-less! I'm currently on a 5 day weekend so I am anticipating being able to at least one more drabble up by Tuesday. Please enjoy!

Oh! And **special thanks to Gumdrop Boo** for allowing me to use some of her ideas that I picked up in one of her HTTYD stories!

**Life Through Her Eyes**

**Family**

Hiccup's hands lightly brushed over an old, warped bookshelf and its aging books hidden underneath the stairs. The leathers hide softly crackled against the pressure his thin fingers while the tattered pages hung limply inside. Hiccup's eyebrows formed a deep V on his shadowed face, illuminated only by the faint flickering of a short candle held inches away by his steady hand.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled in an impatient, enthusiastic whisper as he continued to scan the books shelf by shelf.

"What are you looking for boy?" Stoick asked, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

A strong "Ooofff!" escaped from his lungs as he jumped up in shock, giving his head a good clunk on the ascending stairs above. "Hey dad," he muttered, rubbing the sore spot, slightly wincing when he found it. A moment of awkward silence passed between the two.

"Uh…you…alright Hiccup," Stoick asked with gruffness. His lack of parenting know-how was clearly labeled across his face. Wasn't that something a caring father was supposed to say? He wouldn't begin to know. All he knew of softness and gentle words was that it was what mothers gave and said to their children. "Viking Softness," was certainly not in his or his village's code of honor. No, as a Viking you didn't cry if an axe pierced your skin or if you got burned by a rouge fire ball. The only place for tears was at the infirmary for poor souls with certain-death injuries or partially missing limbs. No, tenderness was not his touch but he was slowly learning it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup replied distractedly looking once again through the shelf of pathetic looking books. He suddenly looked up into Stoick's direction, a curious and slightly annoyed expression masking his softly freckled face. "Hey dad…have you seen my drawing book?"

Stoick sighed heavily. "No Hiccup I haven't seen that blasted book of yours for the fourth time this month! Maybe it's still on the shelf or somewhere within your room. As far as I know it could even be in your dragon's stomach" Hiccup gave him a hard look and continued his search. Stoick sighed, now sounding more tired sounding than annoyed. "Just keep looking son. I'm sure ye will find it." A small smile graced his lips before he tussled his son's hair and mumbled, "I've got some things to tend to in the village. Don't forget to be at Gobber's shop by the time-"

"I know dad," Hiccup smiled, "by the time the sun reaches the edge of the village houses." Stoick nodded, and walked to the door. "I'll see you tonight at the mead hall," Hiccup called out."

Stoick's hand froze on the door handle. "Tonight?" He questioned slowly turning to face his boy.

"Yeah dad," Hiccup answered standing up slowly, his metal leg squeaking slightly under the pressure. "After Gobber's I have dragon training. Gotta teach those old Vikings to break their dragon-slaying habits," he mumbled. "Then I need to," he began counting off the tasks on his fingers," check on the building of the dragon house is going on schedule, make sure the dragons are being well fed, go and check that Hickerbottom's dragon's wing is healing, start teaching the dragons a few more every day village tasks they could help with, and a few other things."

Stoick smiled as he listened but inside his stomach churned with a bitter-sweetness. His son was blossoming more day by day into Berk's next chief. Even he had begun to notice his work load lessening as Hiccup now managed a great deal of the village problems, most of them now relating to dragons and their care taking. It wouldn't be but a few months until he would be 17, taking a bride and having children of his own. Heck, it would probably only be another ten years until death captured he too by some unfortunate fate and Hiccup fully took over the village! He would be a great leader. Maybe even the greatest in all of Berk's history! His thoughts continued to tumble on as Hiccup stared curiously at his father's lost expression.

"Dad…" Hiccup shook his father's shoulder a little bit, snapping him back to reality.

Stoick shook his head, slightly dazed, and then grinned into his son's face. "Sounds good son. Keep up the good work. See you tonight. Don't be late!"

"I won't!" Hiccup chortled as Stoick waved his big hand and closed the door. He waited a few moments, wondering what thoughts were going through the space between his father's ears before taking a contented sigh and proceeded to tear all the books off the top level of the shelf. Gingerly, he reached his hand back to a dusty nook he had discovered only a few days back when he really was looking for his sketch book. That was when he discovered the splintered old box, covered in dust but ornately decorated with a variety of pressed flowers, grooves, and a few gems.

Though the box was a treasure in itself, it wasn't the item that interested Hiccup but instead, the contents. He cradled his fingers to the edge of the lid and gave a short tug. It smoothly slid off revealing yet another book.

This book was unlike any others he had ever beheld. Instead of a soft hide covering flimsy pages was a firm cover with an expertly lain assortment of dragon scales of every shape, color and size. But what was inside the book was the greatest surprise that he had ever received. It was his mother's journal.

For the past few days, Hiccup had been sneaking spare minutes to read the pages of his mother's book. He had learned so much about her past such as her and her father's past and their wedding in the few pages she had written but now he was finding that she wrote endlessly about him. He opened up to a random day.

_Early spring, Dawn_

_ The men are packing up today to leave for a great raid. They once again hope to locate the dragons nest and come back with riches from the south eastern islands. I remember when my darling, five year old Hiccup found out of his Father's great adventure, he begged to go with him to help but my dear Stoick somehow has the ability to look in his childish eyes and give him a stern no. But that never dampens my boy's spirits. He says that he will be old enough next time and then we all could go on a dragon-hunt together. My heart longs to share his excitement for adventure yet, it breaks at the thought of the Viking way. We are a race to act without thought as might a wild beast. I hope that he grows in the footsteps of his father, strong willed and with a fair spirit, but with a soft heart of gold that is easier to mold that my husbands. He can be so stubborn minded! If only all this chaos could someday end and brute force would dull. Oh, just listen to me! I'm denying my Viking love to a good dragon attack but still I can't help but wish, as all mothers do, for the eternal safety of our children. Oh, well I must write later. I just heard a great clatter in the kitchen. I imagine my Hiccup is building yet another one of his contraptions. I can already tell he will be a smart boy, maybe the smartest on the island. He will make his mark on Berk as one of the greatest chiefs! I can only hope that I remain out of death's grasp to see him grow. Well, my son has just tottered into the room yielding not a sword but instead wearing my battle cap a fine drawing of a terrible terror. Such a fitting name for those pests…I have placed Hiccup's drawing down at the bottom hoping that he might someday find it. Until later events!_

_~Valhallaramma_

Hiccup gently fingered the soft lines indented in the page, imagining his mother's gentle hand scratching in the words. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he flipped open the carefully folded paper. The drawing wasn't that great. Just a bunch of big circles, eyes, and horns but maybe in his mother was seeing something he missed. Suddenly. A beam of light shone into his eyes. "Oh no," he groaned, "I'm going to be late!" He carefully sealed up the book into its box and placing it back in its resting spot and shoved the books on the shelf, grabbed his coat, and bolted out the door, the words of his mother still warm in his heart.


End file.
